Project:Chat/Logs/24 May 2018
00:18:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 00:28:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 00:51:24 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" <@302224327464714251> Let's not be jerks to others 01:18:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:18:40 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" tezr 03:18:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no its temz 03:19:34 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" haha 03:19:36 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" hi 03:19:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 03:20:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how the life being 05:28:21 -!- Agentant78 has left Special:Chat 05:30:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="agentant" What does that even mean? 07:50:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:29:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:32:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:20:25 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:20:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:33:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:37:07 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:46 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 13:50:11 Aaaand I found out there's someone with tag "@diepmon" on twitter last night 13:50:35 Funny thing is that that person is apparently the same ethnicity as me 13:50:51 I don't use social media, so... yeah, don't get mixed up 13:51:21 -!- Diepmon has left Special:Chat 14:25:14 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 14:26:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi I'm here 14:30:31 <Özün_Oldun> else" As u expected I'm online 14:56:31 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" hi 14:56:36 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" anyone here? 14:56:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 15:07:22 <Özün_Oldun> else" I'm here too 15:17:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" am here 15:17:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" eyy 15:17:50 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi I'm here 15:18:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 15:19:38 <Özün_Oldun> else" I'm on <#360173159149731840> at the moment 15:20:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" I'm on discord at the moment 15:21:21 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yes 15:21:29 <Özün_Oldun> else" Plz see off topic 15:21:36 <Özün_Oldun> else" Urgent OS stuff 15:21:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i dont rly care about os so.. 15:22:44 <Özün_Oldun> else" No ALL OF YOUR OSes WILL EXPIRE 15:22:55 <Özün_Oldun> else" More info on <#360173159149731840> 15:22:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" what if i dont have any 15:23:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i use android 15:23:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" U can't run discord theb 15:23:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye i can 15:23:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i cant walk it tho 15:23:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" That's dying too tidal 15:23:33 <Özün_Oldun> else" Rip 15:23:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i really do not trust your statement? 15:23:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i dont trust your state either 15:23:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" >:[ 15:23:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wait thats not right 15:24:08 <Özün_Oldun> else" We don't know exact dates yet 15:24:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" Will edit it when more details come 15:28:52 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" hi 15:29:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 15:29:37 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 15:48:05 <Özün_Oldun> else" Who's here 15:48:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" <@441969508757012490> 15:50:08 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:50:41 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has left Special:Chat 15:50:53 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:51:23 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has left Special:Chat 15:51:40 <Özün_Oldun> else" Emmm 15:52:14 <Özün_Oldun> else" Lag alert 15:52:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" just ursuuling 15:52:59 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi what's ursuuling 15:53:19 <Özün_Oldun> else" Let's witch-hunt him 15:53:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you dont know whats ursuuling 15:53:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" is 15:53:53 <Özün_Oldun> else" What is it? 15:53:59 <Özün_Oldun> else" Can u tell me plz 15:54:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" basically 15:54:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" when someone goes in and out of chat for no reason repeatedly 15:54:38 <Özün_Oldun> else" OK time to do it 15:55:04 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:55:12 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:55:17 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:55:20 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:55:24 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:55:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and by "for no reason" i mean not intentionally ._. 15:55:31 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:55:37 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:56:04 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:56:15 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:56:22 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 15:56:48 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hehehe 15:56:53 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has left Special:Chat 15:57:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" can u not 15:57:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" That's it 15:57:47 <Özün_Oldun> else" For now 16:23:35 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:26:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 17:05:01 -!- Agentant78 has joined Special:Chat 17:05:01 -!- Agentant78 has joined Special:Chat 17:05:24 -!- Agentant78 has joined Special:Chat 17:05:33 <Özün_Oldun> else" Lol 17:05:49 -!- Agentant78 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:17 -!- Agentant78 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:25 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:28 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:30 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:33 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:35 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:37 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:39 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:41 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:44 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:46 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:48 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:50 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:52 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:54 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:55 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:57 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:58 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:07:00 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:07:31 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has left Special:Chat 17:08:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" u know 17:09:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" usually ursuuling alternates between spawning in and being chased away 17:09:27 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I'm about to take a fat nap 17:09:36 <Özün_Oldun> else" How long? 17:09:42 <Özün_Oldun> else" Up to 12 years? 17:10:08 <Özün_Oldun> else" I think if that's the case when u wake up Ursuul will be former staff 17:12:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" more like he'll be former staff 17:12:21 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I used to be an admin 17:12:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Ok I'm seriously going to sleep 17:12:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" okey 17:12:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cya 17:47:21 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:47:39 People: eyy ya wanna go to a party ( also someone else makes a phonecall ) 17:49:18 me: I'd rather put all my fingers, toes, eyes and pubic hair in an electric pencil sharpner then fry myself in a loaded cannon then play russian roullete with 7 out of 6 bullets than do that 17:49:43 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 17:49:50 <Özün_Oldun> else" 17:50:26 else" also ik the bridge chat command 17:50:27 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 17:50:46 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 17:50:50 <Özün_Oldun> else" Myself 17:51:07 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has left Special:Chat 17:58:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL0x6-PdZkQ 17:58:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciL7OKWSu10 17:58:21 ho lee she to 18:43:24 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:43:26 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:01:36 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:01:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:02:15 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:02:16 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:02:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:40:03 -!- Agentant78 has left Special:Chat 19:47:43 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ursuuling 20:37:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" Just mute the channel 20:42:08 <Özün_Oldun> else" Nevermind 20:42:20 <Özün_Oldun> else" I've become more tolerant of it 20:57:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" To Ursuul 21:16:29 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:31 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:35 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:39 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:42 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:44 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:46 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:48 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:51 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:52 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:54 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:55 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:16:57 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 21:17:27 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has left Special:Chat 22:17:42 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 23:04:21 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:04:48 whoever hates LOTR shall be considered a vistaling 23:08:06 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:08:18 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:08:25 <Özün_Oldun> else" Emmm..... 23:09:09 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:09:13 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:14:39 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 23:15:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" My server is public but I won't give ya the link 2018 05 24